


True Love's kiss

by CastielWinchester



Series: Shit Posts [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Deceit cameo thingy, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff, I regret this, M/M, Rainbow, Rainbows, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vine reference, What am I supposed to put in here, just gay, literally got the idea from a vine, oh well, well it could be gayer, yeah I'm done with tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:13:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielWinchester/pseuds/CastielWinchester
Summary: Just a dumb Prinxiety one-shot idea thingy I had. Cute little thing were Roman has to confess his love to Virgil in his own dramatic flare. Some Logicality, too. Basically, I got the idea from a vine where the kid does a backflip then sings that true love's kiss song. So I thought 'It could be gayer' so here we are. If you like fluff and you're looking for some Prinxiety and a dash of Logicality, you've come to the right place, my friendo.100% won't give a sad, and I'm not a scammer like Stanley. You're good.





	True Love's kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Gay.  
> Vine link:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OwrwyC0N3Jw  
> 'Course you should know it already, if not ur an uncultured swine.

Virgil sat on his in his room, blasting My Birthday Massacre in his ears with his big headphones. He scrolled through Tumblr, barely paying attention to what the posts said. He was so bored, he felt like his head was going to freaking explode. He was trying to think of a reason to get out of his room to do something, but nothing came to mind. He started going through his stuff, looking for something to do, you know, the usual stuff you do when you’ve hit your limit of boredom.

In the end, he decided to play around with his make-up. Just to see what different stuff he could do with it, not that he’d let any of the others see him out colorful make-up on, or anything extravagant. He made sure to lock his door before doing it. (Even though it was already locked.)

He was just absolutely _bored_.  

~*~*~*~*~

“Pat, I dunno what to dooooooo,” Roman complained dramatically. He was spread across the couch in the mindscape, his head lay in Patton’s lap as Patton played with his hair.

“C’mon, Ro, just talk to him,” Patton encouraged. Roman always went to Patton for help when he had no idea what to do about his ideas or emotions, but this is new. Patton always had a feeling Roman had this sort of feeling about the darker side, but he didn’t think the situation would end up like this. Roman was always out-going, extroverted, and courageous. Patton figured that Roman would just tell Virgil when he was ready.

“Yeah, but what if he doesn’t like me back? Or he ignores me? What if he gets mad? Or what if I hurt him?” Roman started to sound more like Virgil, listing all the things that could go wrong.

“Roman, I’m sure it will be fine. You know, I knew for quiet a while you had a crush on Virgil,” Patton said, fiddling with on of Roman’s curls.

“You… you did?” Roman asked.

“Of course, you’re not that good at hiding it,” He giggled.

“Well, I know you have a thing for Lo,” Roman retorted. Patton blushed deeply.

“So?”

“Well, I’ll tell you what, Padre. If you admit to Logan about _your_ feelings, I’ll tell Virgil _mine_. Deal?”

“Deal.” Patton smiled.

~*~*~*~*~

“L, I’m booooooooored,” Virgil complained at Logan, who was sitting at his desk working. Virgil was sprawled out on Logan’s bed, head hanging over the side. Logan sighed and spun around in his chair to face Virgil.

“Well, do you have any ideas on what we should do, or are you just going to sit there and complain?” Logan smirked. Virgil pouted.

“Why do you think I’m here? I’m asking you.”

“Well-” Logan was interrupted by his phone buzzing, indicating someone had texted him.

 **_Patton:_ ** _Hey Lo! Me and Ro were wondrn if u and V would meet us in Ro’s kingdom thingy?_

Logan sighed at the bad grammar, but he let it slide. It _was_ Patton, after all. Logan let Virgil know what Patton had asked, and Virgil agreed. He acted like he really didn’t care, but Logan knew that Virgil was just happy to do something.

They walked up to Roman’s room, and Logan knocked three, simple knocks. No reply. Logan stood confused for a moment, before reaching to try again, and again no reply. Virgil sighed as he went up to the door, and _knock knock knock-knock knock._ The door swung open to reveal a very happy Patton.

“Frozen,” Virgil mumbled to Logan. Of course, that was the only way to get Patton and Roman to answer the door, was to knock like Anna from Frozen.

Patton greeted them, seemingly a bit shy around Logan, and then led them to another door in Roman’s room. Upon opening it, they were led into a beautiful open field, where a castle could be seen in the distance. There were flowers in butterflies in the field, and if they looked, there was a forest out ahead. Definitely Roman.

“Virgil, Roman has something to tell you, he’ll be here in a bit,” Patton smiled at Virgil. “And, uh, Logan?”

“Yes, Patton?”

“I, uh, can we talk?” Patton asked shyly.

“Of course,” Logan said, and Patton led him away down the hill, leaving Virgil to wait to the creative side.

Of course, this is when the job description kicks in. He started to wonder what Roman wanted to tell him. Was it something bad? Did he do something wrong? Did _Roman_ do something bad? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a galloping horse. _Great_. Virgil turned to the sound to see Roman on horse back in an extra prince like prince costume nearing Virgil. Roman pulled the horse to a stop a few feet away from Virgil, causing his hooves to claw in open air, and the sun hit him just right to make the perfect scene. It was very over dramatic, and Virgil sighed with a bit of annoyance and a bit of joy. That was just Roman.

When the horse stopped, Roman jumped off the horse and began to run towards Virgil. Virgil was startled by all of this. Not surprised, it was _Roman_ , just startled. Near the end of Roman’s run, when he was close to Virgil, he did a backflip, and Virgil turned to face him again as Roman continued to be dramatic. In the middle of the backflip, Virgil thought Roman had to be using magic of some sort, they have the same body as Thomas, and he could barely start a handstand. Roman finished the flip, and began singing loudly, then quieter as he got closer to Virgil;

“I’ve been dreaming of a true love’s kiss,” Roman sang as he got to Virgil.

“What are you doing, Princey?” Virgil said in a monotone voice, hiding his amusement.

“Virgil, my dearest, my emo prince, my dark knight!” Roman exclaimed. He suddenly got slightly more nervous, but continued. “I’ve come to confess my love for you?”

“What?”

Did Virgil hear wrong?

“Virgil, I’ve had a crush on you for quiet some time now, and I wish to confess it,” Roman said, and pulled a red rose out from behind him, handing to Virgil. Virgil felt a blush blossom across his face, strong enough that Roman could see a bit of it through the foundation. Virgil stared down at the rose or quite a bit before looking back up at Roman.

“I… you’re not messing with me, are you?” he asked quietly.

“Of course not. My only question is… do you return these feelings?” Roman replied.

“I actually kinda maybe had a crush in you too but just never told you because I was scared of your reaction,” Virgil spoke quickly and honestly very adorably.

“So, does this mean you’ll be mine?” Roman asked hopefully, still holding the rose out to Virgil. Virgil frowned.

“I belong to no one,” he said, causing Roman to jump slightly. Virgil features then softened. “But…” he said, gently taking the rose. “I you are maybe implying that I can be… you’re boyfriend.”

Roman’s face split into a wide grin.

“Really!?” he asked excitedly.

“Yes.”

Roman pulled Virgil into a hug, and then Virgil shifted out of it for a moment. He took his rose and placed it behind Roman’s ear. It was a thorn less rose, which was the way Roman created it just for Virgil to stop any worry.

“Well, do you want that trues love’s kiss?” Virgil whispered. Roman answered by pulling Virgil close again, lips embracing each other.

Meanwhile a very happy Patton and a slightly blushing Logan came back up the hill back to where Virgil and Roman stood. Once seeing them together, they decided to tell them later about how well their little conversation went too. They walked away, Patton still being as adorable as ever, and Logan admired the shorter man, who was now somehow his boyfriend.

Roman and Virgil stayed together for a little longer, happy to have the weight lifted. Roman was overjoyed that Virgil felt the same way as he did. And Virgil, let’s just say he’s no longer bored.

_The end._

“Or is it?”

_Deceit, I swear-_

_Yeah, I’m pretty sure it’s the end, man. Byyyyyyeee._

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah that's it I did a thing I feel like I'm gonna regret, it was romance based on a vine oh god-  
> Welp that's it folks.  
> Cas out.


End file.
